ouaatfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
Princess Aurora is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Sarah Bolger. Aurora's gallery is here. Biography Background After her mother Briar Rose was placed under a Sleeping Curse by the sorceress Maleficent and woken up by Aurora's father Stefan, Aurora was eventually placed under the Sleeping Curse by Maleficent herself. Season 2 When Regina's Dark Curse is broken, Prince Phillip continues his journey to Aurora, alongside Mulan. When he arrives at the palace, he finds Aurora, surrounded by thorns and under the Sleeping Curse. Phillip kisses her, waking her up. However, Emma Swan and Snow White burst from the ground unconcious, along with a Wraith who marks Phillip and eventually sucks out his soul, leaving both Aurora and Mulan devastated. Blaming Emma and Snow for Phillip's death, Aurora and Mulan take them as prisoners and travel to a part of the Enchanted Forest that was untouched by the Dark Curse, due to Cora casting a force-field around a portion of the realm. Aurora and Mulan eventually decide to help Emma and Snow get back to their home, assisting them against Cora and Captain Hook, who also want to travel to Storybrooke. However, Cora and Hook kidnap Aurora and Hook magically rips her heart out while she is unconscious, before giving it to Cora, who uses the heart to control Aurora. When Cora and Hook reveal this, Mulan manages to get the heart back and returns it to Aurora successfully. After Emma and Snow return to Storybrooke, Aurora and Mulan find Phillip's soul. When Neal arrives in the Enchanted Forest unconscious, Aurora, Mulan and a resurrected Phillip come to his aid. Season 3 Neal eventually wakes up and declares himself an ally, claiming that he is also allies with Emma and Snow. Mulan and Neal go to Rumplestiltskin's castle to find a way back, and when Neal uses Peter Pan's shadow to travel to Neverland, Mulan returns to the palace to tell Aurora that she loves her. However, when she sees her, Aurora reveals that she is pregnant with Phillip's baby. Mulan pretends to be overjoyed, but she leaves to join Robin Hood's Merry Men, secretly heartbroken. Aurora and Phillip are having lunch together, when the second Dark Curse rolls in, sending everyone from Storybrooke back to the Enchanted Forest. After reuniting with them, Aurora and Phillip discuss this, and Aurora says that need to tell "her" otherwise if she finds out that they kept it a secret, she will take it out on their baby. Eventually, Aurora and Phillip confess that Zelena told them to tell her when Snow and Charming arrived so she can take their baby, but explain that Zelena threatened to harm them and their unborn baby if they did not do as she said. When Zelena arrives, she punishes Aurora and Phillip by turning them into flying monkeys. When Zelena is defeated, all of the flying monkeys turn back into humans, including Aurora, in which afterwards she then gives birth to her baby. Aurora attends Snow and David's coronation celebration for their son, Neal. Season 4 Aurora attends playdates with Snow and Cinderella, bringing her infant son, who is named Phillip. Storybrooke Live Aurora's statuses and blogs on Storybrooke Live are available here. Trivia *Aurora is based on the cursed princess, as well as her daughter, from the fairytale Sleeping Beauty. Appearances Season 2= *'S2, E01: '"Broken" *'S2, E02: '"We Are Both" *'S2, E03: '"Lady of the Lake" *'S2, E05: '"The Doctor" *'S2, E06: '"Tallahassee" *'S2, E07: '"Child of the Moon" *'S2, E08: '"Into the Deep" *'S2, E09: '"Queen of Hearts" *'S2, E22: '"...And Straight On 'Til Morning" |-|Season 3= *'S3, E01: '"The Heart of the Truest Believer" *'S3, E03: '"Quite a Common Fairy" *'S3, E12:' "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" |-|Season 4= *'S4, E07:' "The Snow Queen" *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" (flashback) |-|Season 5= *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" (flashback) Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Royalty Category:True Love's Kiss Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Characters of the Month